


Weary of a Lover Scorned

by MioneWriter007



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Major Character Injury, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioneWriter007/pseuds/MioneWriter007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella decides to take the next step with her boyfriend, Jacob. When she excitedly tells her best friends Leah and Alice the good news, she is unaware that someone is listening and that someone isn't happy. Bella walks in to class one day and her friends are all sitting in the class. Edward has a knife and a gun behind his back. Who will survive and what will happen when twin brothers, Paul and Jacob, try to save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> All Human- Bella/Jake, Mentions past Bella/Edward. This story is rated MA for Mild Violence, Language, and Sexual content.

**_ Weary of a Lover Scorned _ **

**__ **

**Part One**

“Edward you need to stop calling me. I don’t want to talk to you. We were nothing but problems!” I said calmly to my ex.

 

_“You have to talk to me! We can work out our problems.”_  Edward begged.

 

“No, Edward I already told you I don’t want to speak with you.” I yelled into my phone.

 

_“Isabella, stop this bullshit! You know you don’t belong with him! You belong to me! We are not over Isabella, and you will be mine again.”_  Edward yelled back.

 

“Edward, you know I don’t like to be called Isabella, and I do not belong to anyone. I am with Jake now and it is none of your business. I don’t want you calling me ever again, and when you see me at school don’t talk to me, don’t even think about me. It is over between us! And I don’t even want you in my life again.” I spoke and quickly hung up my cell phone.

 

I try not to take his threats serious. Edward always said he would never let me go, that I was his, and that no one else would ever be with me but I never really believed him. I would get nervous but not anymore.

 

I felt a pair of hot hands circle their way around my hips and onto my stomach. I tilted my head back and looked up in the beautiful coffee colored eyes of my boyfriend, Jake. He bent down as kissed me softly on my lips. I turned in his grasp and tip-toed to kiss him better. Jake was pretty tall compared to me. I am only 5’4” and he is 6’5”. His russet skin is so dark in comparison to my pale skin. He is so gorgeous; I can’t understand why it took me so long to see him.

 

Jake and I have been together for about 4 months. I have known him since we were in diapers. Well him and his twin brother, Paul. Paul and Jake are fraternal twins so they don’t look exactly alike; Paul is 5 minutes younger than Jake is, and is also about 2 inches shorter. They have a sister who is about 5 years older than they are, her name is Amanda. She is almost finished with school. She is attending the University of Texas at El Paso or UTEP for short. 

 

Jake and I were only ever friends until 4 months ago when he told me that he liked me and that I didn’t deserve to be treated like dirt and be told what and what not to do. His dad, Billy, and my dad, Charlie, have been friends for longer than we have been alive. Jake and Paul’s mom passed away a few years ago in a car accident. My mom, Renee, walked out on my dad and me when I was two because she wasn’t “mom” material.

 

Edward is a complete opposite to my Jake. He is only about 5’10” and has reddish brown hair and his skin is only about three shades darker than mine is. I dumped Edward 5 months ago because he was acting as if I was his property. He kept saying that I was meant only for him and that as soon as we graduated from high school he was going to ask me to marry him.

 

Not only did I not want to get married but I also wanted to go away to college. Maybe just to Seattle, so that I wouldn’t be too far from my dad… and Jake. Jake wanted to go to a technical school so he could become mechanic. He wants to open up a shop in La Push so he can stay close to his family and tribe. He and Paul joke around that Jake will become chief someday because Paul never takes anything serious. Paul wants to be an E.M.T.

 

Edward was always jealous of my friendship with any guy, especially Emmett, his cousin. Emmett is like a giant teddy bear; at 6’7 he is taller than Jake is. Emmett has curly, jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He also has dimples when he smiles. His twin sister Alice and I have been best friends our whole lives. Alice is so much like a pixie; she is only 5 feet tall and has short spikey black hair and greyish blue eyes.

 

Even Alice and Emmett said that something had changed in Edward recently. At home he had become withdrawn, not wanting to be in the same room as his cousins or aunt and uncle. He didn’t talk to anyone at school and avoided even talking to the teachers when he was asked questions in class.

 

Carlisle and Esme became Edwards’s guardians when his parents were killed in a plane crash a year ago. They had gone in their private plane to Europe and crashed into the ocean. They wanted to send him to a therapist but were worried it may do more harm than good at the moment, because he hadn’t really dealt with his parents deaths. He had been living with Carlisle and Esme for two years already because his parents traveled too much.

 

So as I argued with him over the phone and I thought nothing of his threats. He was just trying to get back at me for dumping him.

 

“Are you okay, Bells?” Jake asked me with concern in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. He just doesn’t get that it is over between us and has been for a very long time.” I answered.

 

“Well then where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” Jake asked as he cupped my cheek with his large hand.

 

“I think we were about right here…” I said as I leaned up to place my lips on his.

 

He slowly kissed me as we walked backwards to my bed; he licked my bottom lip asking silently for permission. I happily granted him access. As our tongues met I felt myself getting hot and wet between my thighs. Jake and I hadn’t gone past second base yet. And I definitely didn’t sleep with Edward.

 

His lips left my mouth and I whimpered at the loss of contact, but was immediately rewarded with his lips on my neck as he laid me down on the bed. He trailed kisses down my neck to my collar bone and up the other side to my ear. His breath fanned across my skin as he whispered, “I want you Bella.”

 

Fuck! How am I supposed to say no to that?

 

I sighed as his lips made their way down my neck again. His lips felt like fire on my skin. He didn’t stop at my collar this time. He left kisses all the way down to my breasts, and then kissed his way back up to my lips.

 

He slid his hand up to cup my cheek carefully before slowly sliding down along my neck and over my left breast. My body felt like I had a million ants crawling all over me and I loved it. His hand made its way to my stomach, then to my hip, over my shorts, and down my thigh to my knee. He hoisted my leg over his hip and he ground his large erection into my soaking core.

 

I moaned into Jake’s mouth, “Jake… I… Ugh! I want you too.”

 

He leaned up and stared at me a few seconds, so I nodded my head knowing he needed the reassurance. I was losing my mind to the reality that I was finally ready to give Jake what he has wanted for so long. He bent his head down and took my lips in a gentle and loving kiss. My world spun. Moaning into his mouth again I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me urging him on. Jake groaned at the increased contact and ground his hips into mine as he continued to ravish my mouth.

 

Soon kissing was not enough to satisfy the hunger I felt for him. Reaching under Jake's t-shirt I began to explore his upper body, something I had done before but never went further than that. Jake followed suit and began to tug at the buttons on my shirt exposing me to him. Thankfully I wasn’t wearing a bra.

 

Jake pulled away and whispered, “You are so beautiful Bella.”

 

He caressed my breasts then leaned down to take one in his mouth. It sent a tingling sensation all over my body and heat flooded directly between my legs. I needed more contact, so I tugged on his shirt pulling it off of him. I ran my hands up and down his chest as he kissed my neck. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed then down. Jake stood up to take them off. I stood up to take off my shorts when Jake stopped me.

 

“Bells, if you take off your shorts I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop. Are you sure?” He asked.

 

“Yeah Jake I’m sure. Really. I love you.” I replied as I unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off. I sat back down on the bed and waited for Jake.

 

“I love you too Bells.”

 

I didn’t have to wait long. Jake walked back over to me in nothing but his boxers and knelt down over me. I could see his erection through his boxers; he is way bigger than I thought. He laid on my right side and cupped my cheek with his right hand he began kissing me sweetly. His hand then began to slip down my body, after a few squeezed to my left breast; his hand continued its downward motion, stopping on the waist band of my panties. I looked at him and nodded again.

 

Jake slipped his hand into my panties and slowly ran two fingers up and down my wet center. He rubbed my sensitive nub, “OH! Jake… Oh my god that feels so good!”

 

“Do you like that Bella?” He asked seductively. All I could do was mumble Mhmm.

 

His hand rubbed back and forth for a while and I could feel the pressure building and I was almost ready to scream, but then he slipped his finger into me and I bucked my hips at the sensation. Jake grinned down at me and continued to move his finger in and out. He started to pick up speed and then I felt him add another finger.

 

“UGH! OH Jake, don’t stop,” I shouted breathlessly, thanking my lucky stars that my dad was down at the station tonight. He was covering for someone on the graveyard shift. My step mom, Sue, and step sister, Leah, were down in La Push visiting Leah’s Cousin Emily and her husband, Jared. They had just had twins and needed help. So they have been there for a few days.

 

He kept pumping faster and faster and when I was so close to falling over the edge he pulled his hand away. I whimpered at the loss but when I opened my eyes he had his boxers off and was kneeling over me. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties and slowly slid them off. He reached on the floor for his jeans looking for something.

 

“Jake what are you doing?” I asked slightly irritated as I sat up and leaned forward. I reached out to stroke his long, hard dick.

 

“Mmmmm, Bells, if you keep doing that it will be over before we start.” He groaned as I stroked a little harder and then lay back down on the bed. “And to answer your question about what I am doing, we need protection baby.” He said with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

 

“Oh and you just happened to have a condom in your pocket. Were you planning on seducing me tonight?” I teased.

 

“Bells, I would wait forever for you. But I’m glad I was prepared.” He said as he tore open the condom.

 

After slipping it on, he positioned himself at my entrance. I spread my legs a little wider to accommodate him. He bent down and kissed me, then kissed his way over to my ear before whispering, “Bells, I don’t wanna hurt you. If I do just tell me and I’ll stop okay.”

 

“Okay,” I whispered, feeling my heart rate speed up even more. I’m not dumb I knew that it hurt for girls the first time.

 

He carefully slid himself inside me, slowly stretching me. If felt weird at first, then he got to the barrier that was stopping us from completely being one, he paused. He looked into my eyes and I nodded waiting for him to move. He pushed forward a little quicker than I was expecting. He had pushed himself to the hilt.

 

“AH!” I screamed. Jake stilled, still inside of me.

 

“Bella… Bella I’m so sorry.” He said kissing away the few stray tears from my cheeks.

 

“It’s ok… I’m fine… Just don’t move yet.” I said caressing his cheek. I could see how hard this was for Jake. His arms were trembling. 

 

It finally started feeling a little better, so instead of telling him I showed him by grinding my hips into his. He took the hint quickly and began to pull out slightly and push back in slowly. The pace was agonizing and yet it felt so fucking good. After a few thrusts at that speed I needed more.

 

“Harder Jake! Faster!” I moaned as I reached up to kiss him. I wrapped legs around his hips and my arms around his torso and dug my nails into his back.

 

“SHIT! Bella do that again,” Jake groaned so I did it again. He moaned by my ear where he was kissing my neck, then he bit down on my shoulder as he increased his pace. He started going faster and thrusting harder and harder. I could feel the pressure build up again as Jake kept thrusting, I knew I was almost there and from Jake’s breathing I knew he was to. I bucked my hips in rhythm with his.

 

“OHHH JAKE!!!!” I ground out as my orgasm hit me.

 

“BELLA!” Jake groaned reaching his release moments later.

 

As he came down from his high, he rolled off of me and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on Jake’s chest and listened to his heart as it slowed to its normal, slightly quick rhythm.

 

“I love you Bella Swan.” Jake whispered.

 

“I love you too, Jacob Black.” I whispered in reply.


	2. Part Two

**Part 2:**

Making love to Jake was the most wonderful thing I have ever done. After the second time we made love last night, we fell asleep in each other's arms. We were up before my dad came home from work and before Leah came home to grab her backpack for school. It didn't really matter though because Charlie loves Jake, which is why he allowed Jake to stay with me.

When Jake and I got to school, he went to the locker room to drop off his football stuff and I went to my locker to retrieve my books.

I could hear some very hurried footsteps coming toward me. I looked up and saw my two best friends running toward me. They almost knocked me on my ass when they skidded to a stop not even six inches from me. They were both talking so fast I couldn't understand them. They were saying that I looked different and asking if I lost my v card.

"WHOA! Would you to calm down and lower your voices?" I looked around and continued, "And yes, if you must know!"

"AH! Oh my gosh, really Bella?" Leah questioned. She had already lost it to Paul two months ago.

I nodded my head and they both started to ask questions about what it was like and if he was good. I rolled my eyes. They can be so nosy sometimes.

"All right, this conversation is over. I don't want to say anything anymore." I said looking at Alice and Leah.

"Aw Bells, come on this is so exciting. Jake must be so happy after last night! He was getting so annoying telling Paul and I to shut up or stop touching each other in front of him." Leah said with laughter.

"Yeah Bella, now that you lost your V card, we have to celebrate." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean, 'we need to celebrate?' It's not really something you can celebrate Alice." I said.

"Oh come on? We'll," she paused to think, "Oh I know! Why don't we take a little road trip this Saturday?" Alice said excitedly.

"Jake and Paul have to work this weekend anyway Bells! This will be fun. Come on please." Leah begged.

"All right fine I give in. We can go. I don't want to hear any more about last night. Got it?" I said in fake seriousness.

"Sure, sure Bella." They said in unison. They walked back to toward the parking lot, giggling, to meet Paul and Alice's new beau Jasper.

I turned to the other direction and started walking down the hallway. I know I will have to explain more about Jake and I to Leah and Alice on Saturday but I guess it won't be to terrible. I pulled out my phone to text Jake:

**Babe going 2 library C U there? B**

**B right there Bells talking 2 Coach. J**

**Love U. B**

**Love U 2. J**

As I walked to the library, I felt like I was being watched or followed. I turned to look over my shoulder. No one was in the hall except for a few people coming into the building. I kept walking and as I made my way in to the library I greeted the librarian.

I made my way to the back of the library were the computers were and sat my things down. I then went over to the reference section and began looking for the book I needed.

"How could you Isabella?" Edward said, scaring me nearly to death.

"Edward! What the hell is your problem?" I questioned.

Grabbing my arm he said, "I asked 'how could you Isabella?'"

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" I said gritting my teeth, he only gripped me harder.

"Get you fucking hands off of my girlfriend you bastard!" I heard Jake's deep voice from behind me.

"She," Edward said jerking me, "isn't anything to you!"

"Let me go! I am nothing to  _you_!" Shocked by my statement Edward let go of my arm.

"This is far from over Isabella; we will discuss our relationship soon." Edward spoke.

"We are through!" I stated firmly.

"She doesn't belong to you Cullen and if I EVER see you touching her again I'll beat the shit out of you!" Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"She  _will_ be mine. And if you  _ever_ lay a hand on her again, I will kill you!" Edward stated and then stalked out of the library.

For a minute Jake and I just stood there. I turned and buried my face in his chest and sobbed. My arm was killing me where Edward was holding me and all I wanted to do was run home and lock myself in my room. I didn't want to believe the threats Edward was making, and just thinking about them made me sob harder.

Jake felt me shudder and held me even tighter. I loved Jake so much and the thought of him not being in my life was terrifying.

"Bells," Jake questioned.

I sniffled and said, "I'm fine, I was just scared. I didn't know what he would do to me I am so glad you showed up when you did. He hurt my arm."

Jake took my arm examining it, "It looks a little red but I don't think it will bruise." Just then the bell rang for first period, "Come on. I'll walk you to class."

The rest of the day seemed to past by in a very slow blur. I tried to concentrate on my classes but it was useless. I couldn't help but think about the threats Edward had made on the phone last night and in the library this morning.

By lunch, I was still a little shaken up and I didn't feel like eating. Jake tried to get me to eat at least some chips but I didn't really want them. Alice said that what Edward did was "unacceptable and childish" and that Esme and Carlisle would hear about it the minute she got home. Emmett and Paul wanted to kick his ass and Leah almost did when she saw him open the door to the cafeteria then walked back out. Paul had to hold her back.

I was dreading going to English after lunch since Edward was in that class. Much to my pleasure he didn't show up and for that I was eternally grateful. The rest of my afternoon was pretty boring and by my last class I was glad I could go home. After the bell rang I made my way to my locker.

"Hey Beautiful!" Jake said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey Handsome." I replied like always.

"I have practice right now but coach said it shouldn't last too long today. I told him that we needed a night off to catch up on homework. He agreed to let us out early." Jake said with a big grin on his face.

"Baby, why are you trying to get out of practice? You know my dad is home tonight." I smiled when his grin faded.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well it's ok. I have a paper I need to write that's due tomorrow anyway." He smiled.

"Why don't you and Paul come over for dinner tonight? I'll make spaghetti and we can do our homework together." I was pretty sure his answer would be yes, Jake and Paul never passed up my spaghetti.

"That sounds great babe. I'll let Paul know at practice." He kissed my cheek then said, "don't worry about what happened today. I love you and I'll see you at your house later."

I nodded my head and kissed him on the lips. I told him to get to practice before he was late and he took off down the hall. I finished gathering my books and went to my truck to head home.

Around five Jake showed up at the house, Leah and I had been getting dinner ready. We talked about our weekend trip to Seattle and what crazy things Alice would try and make me buy. Jake sat down in the living room and got started on his homework. I had asked him where Paul was and he said that he had to stay after practice for being late. Leah blushed and said that he wouldn't let her leave after school. Jake and I just laughed at her.

After Charlie, Sue, and Paul finally showed up, we sat down to eat dinner. After dinner, Sue said her and Charlie would handle the dishes so that we could get our homework done. Leah, Paul, Jake, and I went into the living room and got to work.

About an hour and a half later, we were all done and Paul and Jake got up to leave. After some very lengthy kisses, Jake and Paul got on their bikes and headed home. Leah and I went back inside and up to my room. We talked about Jake and Paul and how my night with Jake had gone.

After a while, I told her I was going to bed and she told me she was heading over to Jared and Emily's again because she was going to help with the twins, Seth and Sam. Seth is a really great baby, he's always happy, but Sam, on the other hand, likes to be the center of attention and tonight he was really fussy. Jared was going to be at the police station tonight, he's a cop.

I went to bed quickly since I didn't really sleep well the night before.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt as though something was off. I just put it to the back of my mind, and reassured myself that it was probably the anxiety I was feeling for the History test I had tomorrow. I shrugged it off and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

After getting ready for school I made my way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. There was a note from my dad on the table saying he was at work already to work on a kidnapping case and that he would see me for dinner at the diner.  _Right today is Thursday._ We always go to the diner on Thursdays, ever since my mom left. He also said that Sue had already left for the hospital. She is a nurse.

I walked over to the counter and opened up the cabinet and pulled out a bag of pop tarts, cherry flavored ones. I popped them in the toaster and waited for them to be finished. While I waited I gathered my things for school and put them in my back pack and threw it over my shoulder. Once my pop tarts were done I wrapped them in a paper towel and headed out the door to go to school.

I felt my phone vibrate on the way to school. It was from Leah.

_Hey Bella, I'm getting a ride 4m Jake bcuz my battery died. C U at School. L_

_Ok see you both there. B_

When I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed Jake's bike wasn't there yet, so I sat and ate my pop tart. About ten minutes later I heard the unmistakable rumble of Jake's bike coming into the parking lot. His bike is black and blue. It's a Suzuki Hayabusa.

I grabbed my back pack and got out of the truck. I walked over to where Jake likes to park his bike and smiled as he took off his helmet. Leah took off her helmet, letting her shoulder length hair fall down, and hopped of the bike.

"Thanks Jake. I don't know what happened to my car. It was fine yesterday." Leah is great she likes Jake like a brother. We heard another bike rumble through the parking lot. I turned to see Paul on his Suzuki Hayabusa, the only difference between Jake's bike and Paul's was that Paul's was  _red_  and black. They liked having similar things.

Paul pulled up next to Jake and hopped off his bike. He walked over to Leah and attempted to kiss her but failed.

"Paul, what the hell? I was texting you for over an hour this morning!" she scolded.

"I know baby I'm sorry! I over slept!" he apologized with big puppy dog eyes. Leah giggled and smacked his shoulder they waved to us and headed towards the school.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you." Jake said as he hopped off of his bike and lifted me up into his arms for a hug.

"Hey handsome, I missed you too. What are…?" Just as I was about to ask what we were going to do afterschool the bell rang for us to go to class.

"We better get to class. Is it okay if we talk at lunch babe, I don't want you to be late." Jake asked.

"That's fine. I love you. See you at lunch?"

"I love you too babe." He said nodding his head and then headed for his first class, Woodshop.

I don't have any morning classes with Jake but I have English with him right after lunch. My morning seemed to drag on forever.

Alice was late to second period and she didn't say anything when she came in. As we waited for Mr. Jackson to hand out or assignment today I pulled out my phone to text Alice.

**A, what's up? B**

**B, nothing. Em, and I had a fight with Ed this morning. Wasn't pretty. A**

**So that's why you were late? B**

**Yeah, but everything is fine now. Em and I came in the Jeep. Ed took the Volvo. Idk if he came to school. A**

**Well I'm glad you and Em are all right. I guess we'll see after lunch if Ed made it. B**

Our assignment was written on the board so Alice and I got to work. Math was a terrible subject for me. After math Alice and I headed to science. We had class with Leah. When she walked into class, late, she was flushed and her lips were red. I giggled because I knew that Paul had, yet again, apologized to Leah.

At lunch, we sat at our usually table and talked about our mornings.  _No Edward in sight, maybe he stayed home. I hoped._  Jake and Emmett had a pop quiz in history that they, of course, weren't ready for. Leah and Paul came in first in gym for the timed two mile test. Alice and I teased them for a while when I realized I didn't have my English book. I had left it in my science class.

I told Jake I would see him in English with Emmett, Leah, Paul, and Alice. I kissed Jake on the cheek and walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall to my science class. I grabbed my book and started walking toward my English class when I realized I had a cut on my finger.

I made my way to the restroom as I heard the first bell ring. I washed my hand and grabbed a paper towel to wrap it. It would stop bleeding so I waited for a little bit, if it didn't stop I'd go see the nurse. When the late bell rang I knew I was in trouble.

I took a look at my finger and the bleeding had stopped so I threw away the paper towel and made my way to English. When I was about two feet from the closed door, my phone vibrated, taking it out while still walking, which was not something I should do because I am really clumsy. I read the message while reaching for the door knob:

**Bells, 911 in class, stay away. J**


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all don't kill me after you read this! But Please leave me your reviews.

 

**Part 3:**

_**Bells, 911 in class, stay away. J** _

The message was from Jake but I already had the door open half way. I slid my phone back into my pocket and looked up to see fifteen other students staring straight at me. They all looked like they had seen a ghost, I mean I'm pale but not that pale, even Jake, Alice, Emmett, Leah, and Paul looked pale. Gosh!

I made eye contact with Jake who had a pained expression on his face and his hands balled into fists. I looked around and noticed that Angela wasn't in class. That's weird she is usually the first one here.

I was about to make my way to my seat at the back of the room next to Jake when someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Hello, Isabella," whispered Edward, as he tightened his left arm around my waist.

"What the hell is your problem Edward? Let me go, now!" I demanded as I tried to jab him with my elbow but that was a dumb idea.

"I told you, you are mine, Isabella!" Edward said pulling out something from his pocket with his right hand. I heard a click and then he waved the knife in front of my face saying, "No one will have you but me Isabella!" He then took the knife and placed it near my throat, though it wasn't quite touching.

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

Just then an alarm sounded over the intercom system and the TV in the corner of the class was flashing blue and white with "CODE BLUE" written in big black letters. Code Blue means there is someone in the building with a weapon of some sort. Someone in the class had sent a text to someone in another class about what was going on in our classroom. I was relieved for that but also terrified because I didn't know how Edward would respond to that.

"WHO THE HELL IS SLIPPING INFORMATION OUT OF THIS ROOM?" Edward yelled. He looked around the room but no one had their phones out. He chose that moment to tighten his hold on me and I let out a gasp because the knife was pressing against my throat now.

"Edward, leave her alone and let her go. She doesn't  _belong_ to anyone. No one is giving anyone any information! Right everyone?" Alice said, from her desk. Everyone nodded.  _Why wasn't she getting up? Why does she have her hands under her desk?_

"You see dear cousin that is where you are wrong! Isabella is mine and no one else's. And no one better be! I warned you all already!" He said with an evil tint to his voice.

"Edward she isn't yours. She doesn't want to be with you." Jake spoke from his seat toward the back of the room.

"She is mine! She doesn't love you Black. You tricked her into your bed! And I will not allow you to touch Isabella EVER again!" Edward said with a cold, deadly tone to his voice.

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" I said sternly.

"NO!" he yelled back. He removed his left hand from my waist and replaced it around my neck. He put the knife in his left hand, so that the blade was by my ear now. While his free hand tugged on my right arm. "I know you slept with him Isabella, I know he forced you. He won't touch you ever again."

"And how in the fuck would you know that?" I asked completely pissed off. Not my best idea.

He tugged on me again and said, "I know because I heard you, Leah, and Alice talking in the hall this morning and I know about your little trip to Seattle this weekend!  _HE_ tricked you Isabella. He will just leave you now! HE doesn't love you!"

Jake made a move to stand up and the action was quickly caught by Edward. He tightened his hold around my neck and I felt him release my arm and reached behind him. The action caused Jake to stop mid-step. Tears were stinging my eyes as I watched Jake try and move closer to me but fail.

Everyone gasped and then the room fell silent.

Then I saw, out of the corner of my right eye, why everyone had frozen even more in place. Edward had pulled out a gun from behind his back and he was pointing in directly at my Jacob. Edward's right arm rested on my right shoulder. I felt the hot tears streaming down my face.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" Edward said through gritted teeth as he cocked the gun. The tears were flowing freely from my eyes now.

"Come on Edward you don't want to do that. Put the gun down." Emmett said as he went to stand from his desk in the back of the class.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! This is none of your business!  _Isabella_ and I are leaving!" Edward said then everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Paul got up out of his seat and walked toward the door, blocking the only exit to the room. Edward didn't take the gun off of Jake. I didn't know whether to be grateful or even more terrified about what he was going to do now.

"Isabella, tell them you are leaving with me! Tell them to back off. We will be together, ALWAYS. That  _mutt_  will never lay his hands on you again. I promise. I am doing this to keep you safe from him." Edward whispered into my ear. But my voice was lost, I couldn't say anything. All I could do was shake my head. I prayed that this didn't mean he would hurt Jacob.

Leah was staring straight at Paul. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him. I looked over at Alice, she was sitting next to Emmett, and she was texting under her desk. She looked up at me and we made eye contact. She nodded her head slightly and I knew she had sent a text to my dad for help. Now that I knew help was on the way, my body relaxed a little, but not completely. I looked at Paul who wasn't looking at Edward and I, but was staring directly at Jake who was staring right back. It was as if they were having a silent conversation.

_What the fuck?_ I thought.

I could hear the sirens coming down the road and prayed to whoever would listen that everyone would make it out of this room alive.

Paul shifted his weight from his left foot to his right and took a deep breath, as if he was about to speak, but Jake spoke instead.

"Cullen, this isn't how you are going to take Bella from me! Bella can make her own decisions! Let everyone else go. This isn't their fight. It is between you and me and Bella." Jake said unnaturally calm.

"NO Black, you are wrong! She  _is_  leaving with  _me_! She doesn't love you. She loves me!" Edward said as he tightened his hold around my neck yet again. I placed my hands over his forearm to try and pry his arm off. He was starting to choke me and I was having trouble breathing already from crying.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Paul make a move to grab me, but Edward was too quick. The hand around my neck loosened and I was dropped to the floor. As I gasped for breath, I heard Jake yell, "NO!" and Leah screamed "PAUL!" at the top of her lungs. I also heard the frightened screams of my class mates. I turned to look behind me and screamed myself.

Edward had released me and stabbed Paul in the stomach. Edward pushed the knife further into Paul's stomach as he pushed him against the wall by the door. Blood was dripping down the knife and I felt light headed. Edward let go of the knife and Paul fell to his knees then onto his back on the floor next to me.

He was holding the knife, he looked afraid to move. I was afraid for him to move. I looked up at Leah as she threw herself at Paul's side gently placing his head in her lap. She reached out to hold his hands that were holding the knife. She was whispering things too soft for anyone to hear, as tears were falling down her cheeks.

I turned to look back at Edward who was momentarily frozen in place. And those few moments were all it took for Jake to make his way unnoticed to the front of the class room. He grabbed Edward's right wrist, scaring Edward back to reality.

Everyone in the class screamed and hid under their desks, huddling together to comfort each other. I slid closer to Leah and Paul. I stared at Jake and Edward wrestling for the gun. I was terrified about what would happen.

Then the gun went off, not once or twice, but 3 times.

I screamed as I saw the two boys fall to the floor. Neither Edward nor Jake moved.

Time felt like it was standing still, the seconds that ticked by felt like hours to me. I carefully crawled over to Jake and Edward, and saw a puddle of blood starting to collect on the floor. I felt like I was going to past out, but pushed the feeling away to get to get closer to Jake.

I made it to Jake's side, he was on his back, and his eyes were closed. I reached out to touch his cheek as I whispered, "Jake… Jake, baby can you hear me? Please Jake you have to wake up." I didn't know what to do until I saw his eyes flutter and through half lidded eyes he stared up at me. Blood covered the front of his shirt.

"Jake… Jake…" was all I could say as I placed both my hands on his cheeks.

He took in a shallow breath and then his eyes fluttered shut. I nearly screamed again. I slid my hand down his cheek to his chest and I could faintly feel the beating of his heart.

I turned to look over my shoulder at Leah and Paul. He was still breathing but his hands had fallen to his side and his eyes were closed. Leah's hands were covered in blood and she was crying.

Alice ran from the room in that moment.

Emmett told everyone, who were still frozen in shock by what happened, to walk out of the class room.

As everyone made their exits, Emmett came to the front of the room and felt for Edward's, who was laying face down, pulse. I'm not sure how he ended up on his stomach. He turned to look at me and shook his head. I started to cry again before looking at my Jake. He was still breathing. His pulse was weak and he was still bleeding a lot. I didn't know where he had been shot or how many times.

Alice came running back into the room with the paramedics hot on her heels. They stopped at Paul first, saying they needed to get him to the hospital before they could take out the knife. They began doing their assessments while Leah sat next to him holding his hand.

I heard Emmett tell them that Edward wasn't breathing and he had no pulse. The second team of paramedics took him; they turned him over and found that he had been shot, _once_ , in the heart and that it was too late.

_Oh God! That means Jake was shot twice!_

"Please, please you have to help Jake! Please!" I pleaded with the paramedics.

I turned and saw that Jake was barely breathing and started to tend to him. I prayed that Jake and Paul would be ok.

Leah left with the Paramedics to the hospital in the ambulance with Paul. I saw Emmett and Alice being tended to by a paramedic in the hallway.

I felt a light squeeze on my hand and turned to see Jake had opened his eyes again.

"OH Jake, I'm so sorry! Baby you have to be okay!" I cried.

"Be… Bells, I… love… you." He said before he passed out again and his hand went limp in mine. I stared at the paramedics.

"He's not breathing right. We need to get him to the hospital. I think one of the bullets pierced his lung."

I stood up and watching as they transferred Jake to the gurney. I walked out behind them.

Once we arrived at the ambulance, the paramedics stabilized Jake as best as they could on the way to the hospital. Then the paramedic turned to me.

"Miss, I need to check you, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I managed to say while staring at Jake's still form.

I felt something sting my neck, and jumped at the sensation.

"Ouch!" I grunted.

"I'm sorry; you have a cut on your neck. Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, as he bandaged my neck.

I shook my head. We arrived at the hospital and there were tons of people already waiting in the emergency room lobby. They took Jake back and said that I could not go back with him.

I collapsed on my knees and cried. I could hear someone else crying. Then I felt someone wrap his or her arms around me. I looked up to see who it was and yelled.

"Daddy!" I yelled in relief as I threw myself into his arms and sobbed harder.

_**(3 hours later)** _

After I had finished crying hysterically, I found out Leah was the other person I could hear crying. We sat side by side, holding each other's hands, silently waiting, and praying. It seemed like an eternity before Dr. Cullen came to talk to us.

"Mr. Black? Bella? Leah?" at the sound of his voice our heads snapped up in his direction.

We bombarded him with, "Are they ok? Where are they? Can we see them?"

Dr. Cullen put his hand up to stop us, "Jacob and Paul both needed surgery." He paused looking for Billy.

"Are my sons going to be ok Dr. Cullen?" Billy asked, as tears fell down his russet cheeks.

"Paul was very lucky. The knife missed his organs and there was very minimal bleeding. He'll need to stay in the I.C.U. for the night." Dr. Cullen paused, "Jacob wasn't as lucky. One bullet went through his ribs on the right side and punctured his lung and the other entered just below his collar bone on the left and severed a major artery." He stopped talking again.

I felt my heart sink. He was going to tell me that I lost Jacob.

"Paul is awake and asking for Leah." Dr. Cullen spoke as relief washed over Leah's face.

"WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. JACOB!" Each word I said louder that the first so that when I said "Jacob" I was practically screaming. Everyone in the waiting room turned to look at me.

"Bella, please calm down. Jacob just got out of surgery. He hasn't woken up yet and I'm not sure why." Dr. Cullen said as I felt relief flow through my body.

Dr. Cullen continued, "Paul has… um… Demanded to be placed in a room with his brother and that we allow Billy, Bella, and Leah to see him. I told him already that in the I.C.U. we cannot do that. He will have to wait until tomorrow. He just won't be patient." He smiled and so did everyone else.

"Why… why isn't Jake waking up?" I asked hoping the answer I was about to receive wasn't bad.

"I'm not really sure, Bella. I think he may have hit his head or suffered more blood loss than we thought. If you, Leah and Billy will follow me, I can show you to their rooms."

Leah, Billy, and I followed behind Dr. Cullen to the I.C.U. They had placed Jake in one room and Paul right next door.

Dr. Cullen led Leah and Billy into Paul's room. I stayed in the hall. I could hear Leah talking to Paul.

" _Oh Paul! I'm so glad you're ok!"_  Leah cried as she ran to Paul's side.

" _Hey baby… I'm fine. Just a little cut I'll be ok. Shh… don't cry I'm right here."_  He whispered to Leah, as she held his hand and cried. Billy went over to Paul.

" _I'm so glad you are okay, but are you stupid or something? You and your brother could have been killed!"_  Billy said stating fact.

I didn't hear Paul's reply because I was too scared to hear his reasoning.


	4. Part Four

**Part 4**

Dr. Cullen came out of Paul's room, turned to look at me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, answering his silent question, as I followed him next door to Jake's room. There were all kinds of monitors beeping and whooshing. It was unnerving to listen to them.

I walked up to the left side of Jake's bed and I ran my right hand through his hair, while my left hand reached for his. He didn't even flinch when I kissed his cheek.

I bent my head low by his ear so only he could hear me, "Jake… Baby… It's me, Bella. I'm right here and I won't leave you. Baby, I need you to wake up for me. Okay?"

I squeezed his hand, but got no response. He looked like he was sleeping. The only reason I knew he was alive was because I could see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

He had those annoying tubes for oxygen in his nose. The clip to monitor his oxygen levels was on his right index finger. The white sheet and blue hospital blanket were pulled up to just above his hips and the blue and white hospital gown he had on was unbutton and sat bunched up at his waist, it was because of this that I could see the EKG tabs all over his chest. He also had the blood pressure cuff around his right arm.

I could see the two, four by four inch, patches of gauze covering where he had been shot. One of the patches was at his collar bone on the left and the other at the bottom of his ribs on the right. Both had bright red blood stains on them. His I.V. was on his left arm just above his wrist.

I didn't know what I would do if I lost Jake. He was…  _is_  my whole life. He is my sun. I always felt safe in Jake's arms. I would never forgive myself for what happened to Jake and Paul today. They risked their lives to save me from my psycho of an ex.

I cried at Jake's side for a while, just holding his hand and rubbing my thumb over his knuckles, hoping and praying he would wake up soon.

Billy came into the room and stood at my side. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, stop blaming yourself, I know that is what you are doing. Jacob and Paul chose to do the things that they did today. They may have been a little stupid going up against someone with weapons, but they did what they did to protect you and your classmates."

"How… How… did you…" I got out between sobs.

"Paul told me what happened. He said that Edward told the class, before you got there, that he had a gun and that he wasn't going to leave without you. They didn't believe he had a gun until…" he cleared his throat, "until he pointed it at Jake. Paul wanted to get you away from Edward, but he wasn't quick enough. Jake made a stupid move trying to get the gun from Edward, but none of their choices were your fault Bella." Billy finished placing his hand on my shoulder once more.

Billy bent down to give Jake a kiss on the forehead. He whispered something to Jake in Quileute and then walked to the door and stopped.

"Bella, he loves you. He'll wake up when he is ready, don't worry. You let me know when he wakes up ok?" I nodded. "I'm going to make sure Leah is okay and then I'll go let your dad know you are going to be here for a while." He smiled.

"Thanks Billy." I said smiling back. He walked out of the room.

I held Jake's hand in mine as I whispered, "Please Jacob, you have to wake up. I need you to wake up so that I know you are going to be okay."

I sat down in the chair by Jake's bed and rested my head on top of our hands. I could still feel the tears leaking out of my eyes as I closed them and prayed for Jake to wake up and for him and Paul to be okay.

I felt tension on my hand and as I opened my eyes, I realized that I had fallen asleep. I sat up and looked at Jake. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. I stared at his face, his eyes were still closed.

There was no longer light coming through the window. I looked at my cell and realized it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning.

Jake's eyes fluttered for a minute, and then he focused on me.

"Baby… oh my god Jake!" I said as I started to cry again and leaned forward onto the bed.

"Shh…" he couldn't get anything else out because I was kissing him with everything that I had.

When I pulled back I said, "Jacob, how could you do that? You and Paul… you both could have been killed."

"Do… what? Why… am I in the… hospital? " Jake asked with confusion as looked around the room. His voice was slightly hoarse.

"You… don't remember what happened yesterday?" I asked as I started to panic.

He tried to sit up and groaned, "I…God! Why… do… I feel like… I got hit by a bus?"

I lifted myself to sit on the bed at Jake's side, careful not to pull at any of the tubes or wires. I cupped his cheek with my hand as I spoke, "Jacob look at me," he looked at me and I continued, "What is the last thing you remember?" I asked as I pushed the button for the nurse to come in with my free hand.

"Um… I… I'm not sure." He said as tried to think.

"Okay, let's start with this… do you know who I am?" I prayed he did.

"Yeah," he smiled, "You're… Bella… you're my best friend." He said. And my heart sank.

"Ah Mr. Black, you're awake. I'm Emily, your nurse. Did you need something? Or are you in pain?" The nurse asked as she walked into the room. Jake nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm in pain," Jake said quietly. The nurse walked over to the other side of Jake's bed to check the monitors. After checking his blood pressure, she asked, "Did you need anything else?"

"Actually I called for you. Can you call Dr. Cullen please?" The nurse looked at me for a minute, and nodded her head before she walked back out of the room. I stared at where she left until I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Bella," I heard Jake call and I turned to look at him, "What happened? Why am I here? And why did you… call me 'baby' and… kiss me a few minutes ago?"

I looked at Jake and felt my heart break again, "Jake I… you're… you know what I'll go get your dad he is really worried about you. He's right next door, I'll be right back." I leaned forward wanting to kiss him again but decided against it.

"What? Why is he ok?" Jake asked in a panic.

"Billy is fine. I'll be right back to explain what happened yesterday, okay? Try not to move too much." I smiled at him slightly and he gave a half smile back as I walked toward the door to his room.

I walked to the hallway and walked next door into Paul's room. Leah was sitting in the chair next to the bed staring at Paul's sleeping form.

"L-L-Leah?" I whispered, as I started to cry.

"Oh my God, Bella, what happened? Is Jake ok?" she asked as she got up out of her chair.

"He… He..." I fell to my knees probably scaring the hell out of Leah. I took a deep breath before saying, "He doesn't remember what happened."

"Bella, what do you mean?" she asked as confusion spread across her face. She knelt down in front of me.

"Jake woke up and I guess I had fallen asleep. He tried to sit up after I asked what he and Paul were thinking and asked why he felt like he got hit by a bus." I paused to breathe and Leah giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked Paul the same exact question. You should have heard his answer. Go on." She answered.

"I need to go get Billy. I'll tell you all together. Do you know where he is?" I don't think I can handle saying the story over and over.

Leah nodded, "He's in the waiting room with your dad. He brought us some cloths and stuff before he goes to work."

As I made my way back out of the room I turned to Leah again, "Hey Lee, how's Paul doing?"

"They said he's going to be fine, he had a lot of lame ass excuses for what he and Jake did." She paused and looked over her shoulder at Paul before whispering, "And with all the pain meds he's gone crazy, he keeps asking me to marry him." both Leah and I giggled.

"Who knows it could happen. I'll be right back." Leah smiled and went back to Paul's side as I turned and walked out the door.

Once in the hallway I looked over my shoulder to Jake's door, then turned and walked to the waiting room. I lost myself to my thoughts as I walked down the corridor. I reached up to wipe away the tears that were falling down my cheeks yet again. My head was hurting from everything that had happened yesterday and today so far, but my heart felt so much worse.

As I walked up to my dad and Billy they both rushed over to me in a panic.

"Bella?" Billy said bringing me out of my thoughts, "What happened? Are the boys alright?"

I sniffled, "Yeah, I-I-…" I paused, I felt so pathetic.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" Billy pleaded as I stood in front of him, my dad, and Sue.

"Ja…Jake's awake. But I need to talk to you and Paul before we go back to Jake's room." He let out a sigh of relief, but before he could say anything the tears started falling silently.

We walked back to Paul's room. My dad said he had to get to work. The paperwork from the shooting needed to be completed. The school was closed until Monday so that everyone could relax a little.

When we entered Paul's room Paul looked panicked, I'm sure Leah woke him up to let him know I was going to talk to him about Jake.

"Hey Paul," I said as Billy and I made our way closer to Paul.

"What's… wrong with Jake?" Paul asked.

I looked at Leah, but she gave me the  _You-need-to-tell-him_ look. I knew I had to tell him and Billy but this wasn't going to be easy. I made my way over to Paul's side. He motioned for me to sit down on the bed. Billy stood next to Leah.

"I don't really know what happened." Maybe those weren't the best words to choose, because he almost jumped down my throat.

He became tense as he yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER?"

I flinched, "He's fine. He's alive don't' worry, actually he just woke up about 10 minutes ago." I paused to let him relax. I looked down at my hands before I continued, "He doesn't remember what happened yesterday. He doesn't know I am his girlfriend either."

"Bella… Bella, look at me. What happened from the beginning?" Paul asked.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, well he woke up and looked at me, but he seemed like he was confused about where he was. I asked him if you and he were crazy for what you did and he looked like he didn't know what I was talking about, then he asked why he was in the hospital. I asked him if he remembered anything that happened yesterday but he didn't answer me. He tried to sit up and when he realized it was painful he asked why he felt like he had been hit by a bus," I paused to breathe again, "So I asked him what the last thing he remembered was and he said he wasn't sure. So I called the nurse and told her to get Dr. Cullen."

"So why do you think that he doesn't know you are his girlfriend?" Billy asked.

"I had kissed Jake when he woke up, before I asked if they were crazy. After the nurse left he asked why I called him 'baby' and why I kissed him. So I asked Jake if he knew who I was… he said I was Bella… his best friend." I finished and cried as Leah pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. Everything will be fine I know it," Leah said as I cried on her shoulder. "Shh, Bella it's ok. Maybe he's just disoriented from the medication, like Paul."

"Hey what do you mean me?" Paul asked with confusion.

"Nothing baby don't worry about it." Leah said to him. Paul mumbled a "fine."

"Bells, I'm so sorry." Paul paused, and then continued, "But you know my brother is an idiot maybe he's faking it or he's high. The pain killers must be getting to him. Why don't you and my dad go check on him?" Paul tried to reassure me but it wasn't helping, at all.

I don't think Paul even believed his own words right now though.

"Billy could you come with me Dr. Cullen is going to… check him out." Billy nodded and talked to Paul for a few minutes.

I told Paul I'd be back after Dr. Cullen checked Jake and got up to leave. Billy followed me, but as we walked I couldn't really gather my thoughts enough to say anything to him.

I was so lost in my head as we walked over to Jake's room that I walked right into something or someone very solid. I bounced backwards and squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the fall, when I felt two sets of strong arms grabbing me.

I opened my eyes and Dr. Cullen was holding my forearms, while Billy was holding me under my arms. I tried to smile as best as I could to show my gratitude but I am guessing it came off as more of a grimace.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen." I said quickly. "Thank you," I whispered to Billy and Dr. Cullen, while righting myself on my feet.

"Billy. Bella, I was just about to check on Jacob, would you both like to join me?" Dr. Cullen asked and I nodded following him into Jake's room. Billy nodded his head and spoke softly to Dr. Cullen.

"Hello Jacob, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked as he approached Jake.

"Um, fine, I guess. I feel like I got hit by a bus." Jake replied before asking, "Dad, what happened?"

Billy walked up to Jake's side, "Jake, I'm so glad you're awake. Why don't you let Dr. Cullen check you out and then we can answer your question, okay?"

Jake nodded and looked at me, but said nothing. Dr. Cullen picked up Jake's chart, looked it over, and then proceeded to check Jake over from head to toe.

"Well, your injuries were pretty serious…" Dr. Cullen started to say before he was cut off.

"What injuries? None of you have answered my questions. Like why in the world I am in the hospital, what put me here, and why Bella looks like she's about to cry?"

"Jacob, what is the last thing you remember, for instance, what is the last holiday or birthday, or just a special occasion do you remember?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Uh… I remember…" Jake paused, "Prom. That's the last thing I remember. Paul and I took Leah and Jackie over to Embry's house party after prom." He finished. I knew why. Jake and Paul got drunk that night and Leah had to drive them home. When they woke up the next morning with hangovers from hell and not a clue as to how they even got home, Leah and I went over to take care of them since Billy and my dad had gone fishing for the weekend.

The tears were streaming down my face as I cried silently by the door. I wiped my eyes, and took a deep breath. I was about to ask Jake a question when he said, "Was I in a car accident? Is that why I can't remember? Is Paul ok? Where is he? Oh my god, are Leah and Jackie alright?"

Billy put his hand on Jake's shoulder and said, "Jake, son, calm down." Then Billy looked at me and then at Dr. Cullen.

"Jacob, you and Paul were injured yesterday at school. You both had to have surgery. Paul is in the next room with Leah." When Jake looked like he wanted to interrupt, Dr. Cullen continued, "He's fine, you can visit with him later, but for now I need you to tell me exactly the last thing from prom you remember."

"Um… I… We… Paul and I were drinking." He looked up at Billy apologetically, "We were sitting in Embry's backyard, and then Jackie told me she needed to get home, but Leah said she would drive because she hadn't been drinking. All I can remember is getting into the truck with Paul, Leah, and Jackie. After that everything is blank."

"Okay, um… why don't you relax for a few minutes while I talk to your dad? Mr. Black can I see you in the hall for a minute?" Billy nodded and he and Dr. Cullen walked into the hallway. Dr. Cullen went to pull the door closed but left it open just enough for me to hear.

" _Mr. Black, as you heard Jacob's memory is not all there. The fact that he cannot remember the last 5 months is cause for concern, but I have a feeling it may just be temporary. After he was shot, he fell is that correct?"_ I assume Billy nodded because Dr. Cullen continued, _"He may have hit his head, and the blood loss from his wounds didn't help the situation."_

" _So what does this mean? Dr. Cullen what can I do to help him remember?"_ Billy asked but I didn't hear what the answer was because Jake called my name.


	5. Part Five

**Part 5**

"Bells?" Jake whispered. I turned, realizing I was staring at the door, to face Jake.

"Yeah," I said barely above a whisper.

"What… um… what is Dr. Cullen saying to my dad?" he asked.

"He told your dad that you have amnesia." I answered truthfully.

"Amnesia, from what and how long have I been here?" I walked forward and sat next to Jake on the bed.

"You haven't been out long…" I paused taking out my phone, "Maybe 15 hours." I said putting my phone back into my pocket. I felt like I had grown two heads the way he was staring at me.

"What the hell happened?" he spoke softly, almost as if he was asking himself and not me.

"Jake, you said the last thing you remember is prom right?" He nodded and I continued, "Jake… God, this is so hard."

"Bella please tell me. What is it? And not that I don't want you here but why aren't you home? Edward's going to be mad." Jake begged taking my hand in his.

"Jake, prom was over 5 months ago. It's October." I could feel the tears getting ready to spill over, "Edward… he's… I… we broke up a long time ago."

"No, that can't be right. It's May. And you and Edward are together. You went to prom together." Jake said as he began to panic.

"No… no Jake it's not. It's October 15th." I said, "He's not… we are done."

"No, it's not! It's May! Let me see your phone." Jake said loudly.

I took out my phone and handed it to him. He stared at the screen. The Date and time were clearly visible,  _October 15, 2006 6:15 A.M._

"What happened to me then? Why don't I remember anything?" he whispered with sadness in his voice. I wished I didn't have to explain to him.

"Why don't I get you some water?" I asked, but didn't really care about the answer. I needed to keep myself busy.

I walked over to the tray in the corner of Jake's room and grabbed the empty cup, then I walked over to the sink filled it up, and went back to Jake's side.

After finishing the cup of water Jake handed it back to me. I didn't do anything but spin it around in my hand. I asked if he wanted some more and he declined. He settled into the bed, I knew everything was too much for him too quickly. He said he was tired. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

I gently stood up from the bed so I wouldn't wake Jake. I placed a kiss on his cheek, and walk over to the door. After placing the cup back on the tray, I opened the door enough for me to slip out.

Dr. Cullen and Billy had still been whispering quietly but as I shut the door to Jake's room they stayed quiet.

"How long will it last? Or is it permanent?" I whispered to them, my eyes were closed and my head was slumped.

I didn't let go of the handle, as if it was my lifeline, and I didn't care who told me but I just needed the answer. I needed to know if I was going to get Jake back or if I was going to have to show Jake all over again how much I love him. I wouldn't give up on him. I just prayed that he would love me even if he never remembered the last 5 months.

"Bella…" Dr. Cullen began, but Billy cut him off.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen told me he isn't sure how long this will last. He could remember tomorrow or next week or next year or he may never remember at all, he isn't sure. He…" I put my hand up to stop him.

"I don't need to hear anymore. I just wanted to hear it. I don't need the explanation. I will be in Jake's room until he leaves the hospital. I will be by his side no matter what, until he asks me to leave." And with that I turned the handle and went back to Jake's side.

I stared at Jake afraid that if I blinked he wouldn't be here anymore. I didn't cry as I sat there. I couldn't anymore. I had to be strong for Jake.

Dr. Cullen came in and gave Jake some more pain medication. Nurses came in periodically to check his vitals. Leah came to ask if I wanted to eat something. I just shook my head.

By one o'clock, my stomach growled in protest from not eating. Thinking about it, I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch at school, before the world turned upside down.

I pushed the chair closer to Jake's bed and stared at his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful, like nothing had happened and he wasn't in pain. I leaned down to rest my head next to Jacob's hand. It was so warm, just like always. Sleep found me before I could protest.

_My head felt like it was being compressed by two large, heavy bricks. In my mind I couldn't think straight. I couldn't see anything, the sun was too bright. I wasn't outside though. My mind was playing tricks on me._

_When I was finally able to focus I could see a tall figure, My Jacob, in his football uniform. His helmet cradled in his left arm supported on his hip. He was so handsome._

_When the light dimmed slightly, and I could focus better, I realized where we were. The lockers along the walls of Forks High School were very familiar; the hallway seemed to stretch on forever._

_He took a step toward me, "Bella… It will be okay. I'm okay here. It's nice and warm. There is no rain and no clouds to cover up the sun."_

" _No Jake, what do you mean? Where are you?" I replied. He didn't make any sense._

" _I'm happy; I'm going to be with my mom again." Jake took another step closer to me. My eyes were tearing up._

" _Jake, you can't leave me. Please. Your mom isn't alive anymore, remember?" I said desperately._

" _It's ok Bella. I don't hurt anymore. I'm going be with my mom. She's sad because she isn't with me and Paul, or Amanda or my dad, she said it's time for me to come home to her." Jake told me with a smile on his beautiful face._

" _No… noo!" was all I could say. I was confused and heart hurt. The tears were falling freely from my eyes now, my chest felt tight, and I couldn't breathe right._

" _I love you, My Bella…" Jake reached out to touch my cheek, "Always." I felt the warmth of it on my cheek._

_The tears fell faster. His hand slid off of my cheek and he repeated my name as he walked backwards away from me, "Bella… Bella…"_

_Then the dream changed, his voice became urgent and more real. Closer._

" _Bella… Bella." Jake said. I closed my eyes._

A warm hand touched my cheek, a thumb gently rubbing back and forth across my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes praying I was really awake and no longer dreaming. The room was bright from the light above Jake's hospital bed. His hand was on my cheek wiping away the tears spilling from my eyes.

"Bella… Honey, it's okay. Please don't cry." Jake whispered.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. Jake wasn't dead he was right in front of me, awake, and he would be okay.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"I'm… I'm fine." I said wiping my eyes some more.

"What did you dream? You said 'Don't leave me,' and you kept saying 'no'. Why?" Jake inquired.

"I… I don't know." I paused. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked desperate to change the subject. I didn't like lying but I could tell him about what I had dreamt. Jake took the hint. I looked at my phone it was almost five o'clock at night.

"I'm fine, I think, aside from the pain. Bella, I need to know what happened. Why can't I remember things? Please." He pleaded.

"Two days ago, I was in the library, Ed… he came in and started to yell at me. He… umm, he grabbed me and you told him to back off…" I didn't want to explain  _us_  right now but it seemed as if it was going to happen whether I wanted to talk or not, "He told you that if you ever… touched me again that he would kill you."

"Wait, touch you? What do you mean? He said he'd kill me?" Jake asked confused and stunned.

"I'll get to that, just not… I can't explain that right now." I took a deep breath and then continued, "Then yesterday, we were eating lunch and I realized I left my English book in my other class so I went to get it. You and I have English after lunch with Leah and Paul, and Alice and Emmett. Right before I walked into the class, I got a text from you, you told me not come to class, but I had already opened the door.

"When I walked into class Edward grabbed me, he put a knife to my throat saying that I was going to leave with him… You tried to get him to stop and let me go but he pulled out a gun, p… pointed… it at… you, and told you to back off. Paul…"

"Paul? What about Paul, where is he? Is he alright?" Jake interrupted, as shot off question after question.

"Let me finish. Paul is fine. He tried to get me away from Edward. When Paul tried to grab me Edward dropped his hold on me and I fell, but he stabbed Paul in the stomach. While Edward was distracted you tried to take the gun. It went off 3 times." I couldn't continue anymore the tears where falling and I couldn't stop them anymore.

I wiped my eyes as best I could but Jake's face gave away no emotion. He just stared at me. So I continued.

"You were shot. Twice." Jake's eyes grew wide at the information I was delivering.

"I… I… I was shot…twice?" I nodded my head, he continued, "and Paul, he… he was stabbed?" I nodded again.

"He's in the room next door. Leah is with him. He is going to be fine… at least he will be if he stops asking Leah to marry him." Jake smiled.

"He said that Leah was it for him the minute they started dating." Now it was my turn to smile, kind of.

Tears fell from my eyes, because Jake doesn't remember  _us._ He may or may not ever remember, but I wasn't going to keep him in the dark anymore. He has to know how much I love him and how scared I was that I had almost lost him.

"Bella, please stop crying." Jake said as he placed his left hand on my right cheek. I leaned into him for a moment.

"Jake… I thought… I lost you." I whimpered with a shaky voice.

"I'll always be with you Bells. I'm your best friend. I'm not going anywhere."

"No… No you aren't just my best friend Jake. You… and I… We…" I paused to clear my throat. "Jake you've been my boyfriend for the last 4 months." I knew getting upset wasn't going to help.

"Bella, what are you talking about? We aren't dating." He said with a smile like it was impossible for us to be dating.

"Yes we are, Jake. We… two days ago… we… Never mind. Jake, I'm your girlfriend." I couldn't bring myself to tell Jake we had slept together just two days ago. It was hard enough knowing he didn't know we were dating, but I couldn't deal with him not remembering what happened that night. At least not yet.

"Bella, how can you be my girlfriend? You are dating Edward." Jake asked.

"Jake… we are together. Edward and I broke up 5 months ago after prom…" I paused, "Jake, ask me what happened to Edward yesterday."

"Bells, really… we are?" Jake asked skeptically.

"Yes, and I promise I'll tell you everything about the last 5 months, but I need you to finish telling you about yesterday." He nodded his head and waited for me to continue.

I stood up and sat on the bed next to him, taking his left hand I placed it in my lap and held it with my right hand. I reached out with my left hand to touch his cheek.

"I thought I lost you yesterday. When you reached for that gun… and when it went off… you and Edward fell to the floor. I crawled over to you and… there was so much blood." I sniffled, "Dr. Cullen said that you hit your head and that's why you have the amnesia. Emmett got everyone out of the room and Alice went for help. After Emmett got everyone out of the room, he checked for Edward's pulse because Leah and I could feel yours and Paul's. He said Edward was gone."  _GOD, how do I have any more tears!_ I wiped my eyes and kept going.

"They said the bullet went through his heart." Jake looked scared. "Baby… Jake, it wasn't your fault. It's all mine. Everything that happened…."

"No! No Bella, I may not remember anything but I know it's not your fault." He paused, "I'm sorry about Edward." He whispered.

"I know I should be upset about him, and I am but… I can't think of my future and not see you in it. I love you so much Jacob." I said through the tears.

"Bella, I love you too. I have for most of our lives." He smiled. And so did I, because that is almost exactly what he said the first time he told me he loved me.

"That's what you said 4 months ago; when you first told me you loved me." I said giggling with tears in my eyes.

He reached for me with his right hand. When it made contact with my cheek I leaned into it as he said, "Please help me remember Bella. I want to remember my time with you, please."

I inched closer to Jake, as carefully as I could so as not to hurt him. Closing my eyes, I kiss his lips gently at first, then with a little more urgency. This was my Jacob. My boyfriend. My Sun. My soul mate.

________________________________________________________

So I may write only an Epilogue for this story, I had only planned it to be a one-shot, but as you can see it took on a life of it's own. Please leave reviews and let me know -if- you'd like to see what happens next or -what- you would like to see. ~ MioneWriter007

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI: Bella and Jake are dating. Paul and Jake are Fraternal Twins. Leah is Bella’s Step sister, and is dating Paul. Emmett and Alice are Twins and Edward is their cousin. Any other questions please feel free to ask.
> 
> Please review and ENJOY!


End file.
